4.04 Der Deal
ist die vierte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost die am 21. Februar 2008 bei ABC ausgestrahlt wurde. Kate versucht Informationen von den Gefangenen zu erhalten was ihre Beziehung zu Locke als auch zu Sawyer gefährdet. Handlung Auf der Insel Locke wacht in einer der Barracken auf . Er schreitet die Stufen zur Küche hinunter wo er zwei Eier in eine Pfanne wirft und eine Melone aufschneidet. Er bringt das Frühstück auf einem Tablett zu Ben der im selben Keller gefangen gehalten wird wie zuvor Locke's Vater und teilt ihm mit das dies die letzten zwei Eier wären. Ben schmälert John, indem er behauptet, dass Locke sehr vezweifelt ist, und unfähig über sein weiteres Vorgehen zu entscheiden. Er hält Locke vor die Nase, dass er es nicht geschafft habe, Jacobs Hütte zu finden. Ben sagt, dass Locke "verlorener als jemals zuvor" ist und deswegen sogar kommt, um Ben um Hilfe zu bitten. Locke entgegnet Ben, dass er wohl wisse, was er tun muss und verlässt den Raum samt Frühstückstablett, bevor ihn Ben weiter manipuliren kann. Doch Bens Behauptungen gehen nicht spurlos an John vorbei, weswegen er das Tablett mit voller Wucht an die Wand schmeisst. Ben hört Johns Wutausbruch von seiner Zelle mit an. Unterdessen sitzt Kate mit Claire bei einer Tasse Kaffe auf der Veranda, als Sawyer hinzukommt. Claire geht ins Haus um Sawyer eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen. Sawyer bietet Kate ein Zimmer in seinem Haus an. Kate sagt ihm, dass sie nicht einzieht und als er ihre mögliche Schwangerschaft erwähnt, bittet Kate ihn zu gehen. Zurück am Strand versuchen Jin und Sun zu entscheiden, wo sie leben möchten, wenn sie die Insel verlassen haben. Jin blättert in einer Karte und schlägt Albuquerque und New York vor. Sun sagt, dass sie "ihr Baby zuhause großziehen möchte", in Seoul, Korea. Jin erinnert Sun daran, dass es "unser Baby" ist. Bevor Sun ihm antworten kann kehren Jack, Daniel, Charlotte und Juliet zurück. Jack erzählt ihnen, dass Sayid und Desmond mit einem Helicopter die Insel verlassen haben. Er versichert ihnen, dass bald auch für den Rest der Gruppe Rettung eintreffen wird. Als Sun Jack fragt wo Kate ist, gibt er zu, dass sie sich dazu entschieden habe bei Locke's Gruppe zu bleiben, er den Grund dafür aber nicht kenne. In den Barracken fragt Kate, Locke's ob sie mit Miles sprechen könnte doch dieser ist nicht sehr erfreut über ihren Vorschlag. Als sie ihm Unfairness vorwirft erwidert er das sie sich ja nicht einbilden solle das dies eine Demokratie sei und das die Dinge so laufen wie Jack es handhabte. Überrascht nennt sie ihn einen Diktator doch er klärt sie auf das wenn dies eine Diktatur wäre er sie wohl erschossen hätte und seinen Weg fortgesetzt hätte. Bevor er das Gespräch beendet erinnert er sie daran das sie nachher gemeinsam essen. Kate läuft Hurley über den Weg and bringt ihn (durch ein Trick) dazu, ihr zu erzählen, dass Miles vom Erholungsraum ins Bootshaus umgezogen ist. Sie verspricht ihm Miles nicht freizulassen und macht sich auf dem Weg. Im Bootshaus, as though in a panicked rush, Kate fordert Miles auf, sich zu erinnern und ihr zu erzählen, was er über sie weiss. Miles verspricht ihr Antworten, wenn sie ihm einen Gefallen erweist. Kate erwidert, dass eine Freilassung nicht in Frage käme, doch Miles betont das er gar nicht wegwolle, sondern genau dort ist wo er sein möchte. Er möchte nur eine Minute mit Ben. At the beach, Daniel observes the various DHARMA boxes as Jack tries to contact the freighter.Da sich niemand unter der Nummer meldet, die ihnen die Leute vom Frachter gegeben haben, erkundigt sich Juliet bei Jack, ob er schon versucht hätte, eine andere Nummer auf dem Satellitentelefon zu wählen, wie z.B. die Notrufnummer 911. Sun fragt Jack, was mit Sayid sei und ob er es bis zu Frachter geschafft hätte. Jack klärt Sun auf, dass er die Leute auf dem Frachter nicht erreichen kann. Sun fragt sich, ob Locke Recht damit hat,dass die Leute vom Frachter ihnen allen schaden wollen, worauf Jack rasch entgegnet, dass Locke keine Ahnung hat, was er tut. Sun fragt, wieso Kate denn bei Locke geblieben ist, wenn Locke falsch liegt. Over at the Barracks, Claire and Kate hang up the laundry. Als Aaron zu weinen beginnt, bittet Claire, ihn für sie zu nehmen. Kate ist es sichtbar peinlich, aber lehnt es mit der Begründung ab, dass sie nicht sehr gut mit Babies umgehen kann und sie Aaron nicht wehtun will. He is then picked up by Claire as Kate adds that the former is so good with "him". Claire then laughs and says that it is the last thing she ever thought she would be good at: to be a mother. Kate kommt Bei Sawyer and Hurley zu Hause vorbei, Und sie unterhalten sich in der Küche über DHARMA Wein. Sawyer merkt an, dass Kate viel Zeit mit Claire und Aaron verbringt. Kate kommt gleich zur Sache und fragt, ob er ihr bei Bens Ausbruch helfen kann. Sawyer geht zu Lockes Haus. Zuerst fragt er ihn, ob er Lust hätte, Backgammon zu spielen, das Locke bejaht. Später verlangt Sawyer, dass er ihm schwört, Kate nichts anzutun. Nachdem Locke Sawyer sein Wort gibt, erzählt er ihm, das Kate vorhat, Ben ausbrechen zu lassen, damit Ben mit Miles reden kann. Sie eilen zum Bootshaus, aber finden ihn leer. Währenddessen brechenMiles und Kate in den Keller ein,wo Ben gefangen gehalten wird und Miles beginnt mit Ben zu reden. Miles asks Ben if he knows who he is as well as who the man he works for is, to which Ben replies yes to both. Miles erpresst Ben und meint, dass er seinem Auftraggeber erzählen wird, dass ihr Auftrag erledigt ist und Ben tot sei und er sich um Charlotte die einzige Person, die weiss, dass Ben am Leben ist, "kümmern" wird, wenn er ihm 3,2 Millionen Dollar aushändigt. Ben fragt sich warum Miles unbedingt genau 3,2 Millionen haben möchte und nicht 3,3 oder 3,4 Millionen. Als Ben vorgibt, nicht so viel Geld zu besitzen, schreit ihn Miles an und meint, er soll ihn nicht so behandeln wie einen der Losties, da er über Bens machtvollen Einfluss Bescheid weiss und er sich nicht auf seine Spielchen einlassen will. Miles first gives Ben two days to come up with the money in cash, but as Ben is a prisoner, he gives him one week. Kate then pins Miles against the wall and demands he tell her what he knows about her. He admits he knows all about her. He then goes on by saying her full name, why she was on the plane, and then listing the various crimes she has committed. They attempt to leave, but Locke and Sawyer appear at the top of the stairway. Locke reclaims Miles, and demands that Kate return to her house. Later on, at her house, Kate listens to music as Claire arrives. Locke then shows up, wanting to talk to Kate alone. After finding out from her what Ben and Miles said to each other, Locke banishes her and tells her to leave by morning. Kate then goes to Sawyer, who says that if she wants to stay, he'll protect her from Locke. They begin to make out. Back at the beach, Daniel and Charlotte are conducting a memory experiment with DHARMA playing cards. After being timed by Charlotte, Daniel can only remember two of three cards, and, contrary to what Charlotte says, he feels he is making no progress. Jack appears, demanding why the line isn't working and no one answers the phone. Charlotte reveals that she has an emergency number, but only in extreme cases can it be used. Juliet replies that it is an emergency and Charlotte then dials the emergency line. She says to Regina that the people want to talk to their friends, Sayid and Desmond, who left with Frank on the helicopter, and make sure they are all right. Regina states that she doesn't know what or whom Charlotte is talking about even though they left the night before. Regina then adds that she was under the impression that the helicopter was still on the island. Miles is tied up, back at the Boathouse. Locke enters, and instead of bringing breakfast, shoves a grenade in Miles' mouth and pulls the pin, so Miles' mouth is holding down the trigger mechanism. Locke tells him that if he doesn't talk, or lift his teeth from the trigger, he'll be fine. Locke calmly states that this is his punishment for breaking his rules. Locke then leaves Miles alone with the grenade in his mouth. Kate wakes up in Sawyer's bed, and wakes him with kisses. He says he understands that "she didn't want to go all the way last night" because "she was sad," but she again turns down his advances and Sawyer wonders aloud if it's because of the pregnancy. Kate states she is certain she is not pregnant. Sawyer remarks that a pregnancy would be "the worst thing ever." Kate doesn't think so and then leaves, after slapping Sawyer across the face when he states that she'll come running back once she's mad at Jack again. Vorausblende Kate and her lawyer arrive at a courthouse. Kate is hesitant about entering and asks if there is a back entrance. Her lawyer tells her that she will go in the front door with her head held high. Kate then puts on sunglasses, they both exit the car and they enter through a throng of reporters and protesters, with Kate's lawyer refusing to give any comments. Inside, court is called to session and the bailiff reads a list of Kate's charges which include fraud, arson, assault and murder. Kate pleads not guilty, which seems to shock the court's audience. The judge asks to hear arguments on bail, and the District Attorney requests that Kate be remanded (held without bail) for the duration of the trial. Kate's lawyer argues that she is not a flight risk because she is one of the most recognizable people in America, but the judge agrees with the District Attorney and orders Kate to be taken into custody. Later, Kate's lawyer meets her inside a prison parlor. The lawyer wants to make the case about who she is, rather than what she has done. He suggests that they bring Kate's son to the court to create sympathy towards her, but Kate refuses to involve him in her trial. After admittedly being damaged in the prosecution's opening statement, Kate's lawyer calls a cleanly shaved Dr. Jack Shephard to the stand. Kate seems visibly shocked. Once sworn in, Jack states that he knows Kate because he was also on Oceanic Flight 815 which crashed on an island in the South Pacific. Kate's lawyer asks him if he knew of Kate's fugitive status and how. Jack replies that it wasn't via the marshal telling him, as he died during the plane crash. It was Kate who later told him of her status. Jack then adds that, due to her character, he believed it to be a mistake. He also states there were only 8 survivors of the crash, all of which Kate helped get to shore and then to safety and treated them with first-aid. According to Jack, Kate was the one who helped the survivors. Before he can continue his testimony, Kate interrupts in protest. The DA then cross-examines with a single question: "Do you love the defendant?" Jack answers, "not anymore." Later, Kate's Mutter approaches her. She asks why Kate didn't come see her. Kate references that the last time she contacted her, her mother shouted and then called the cops. Her mother tells Kate that the doctor told her she had "6 months to live for the past 4 years." She says she doesn't want to testify against Kate. Kate replies, "Then don't." Her mother insinuates that she wouldn't testify if she could see Kate's child. Kate refuses, saying she doesn't want her mother anywhere near her child. Back in court, the DA discusses with her fellow attorneys and then comes to see the judge to tell him that Kate's mother cannot at present testify due to a health problem. The judge calls recess. During the recess, the district attorney offers Kate a deal of 4 years in prison. Kate's lawyer objects, claiming that the jury would never choose jail time for her, due to the heroic story and the fact that she was killing her father to save her mother from abuse. The DA then offers a deal of time served plus 10 years of in-state probation. Kate agrees before her lawyer can object, telling the DA to give her something to sign because she just wants the whole thing behind her. She adds that she isn't going anywhere because she has a son. When leaving the courtroom out the back door, Kate spots her waiting taxi. Jack, after quickly exiting his big truck suddenly calls out for her. When asked how he knew she'd be there, Jack states her lawyer "owed him one." He tells her that he didn't mean what he said in court, meaning that he still does love her. Kate tells him that she's heard him tell the story he told on the stand so many times that she thinks he's starting to actually believe it. Kate invites Jack back to her house to visit her and her son. He refuses, saying he has to get back to the hospital, but offers to meet for coffee instead. Kate tells him she understands why he doesn't want to see her son, but that until he does there won't be any talks over coffee. She then adds that if he ever changes his mind, he can come see them whenever he wants to. Kate arrives to her opulent home and is greeted warmly by a nanny. The nanny remarks that Kate's baby missed her badly, but he is now asleep upstairs. Kate enters his bedroom and he is revealed to be a toddler with very blond hair. Das Kind erwacht umarmt Kate und nennt diese "Mommy", sie lächelt ihn an und begrüsst ihn mit Aaron. Wissenswertes Allgemein *Diese Episode ist die erste seit langem die nicht mit "Bisher bei Lost" anfing, sondern wieder mit dem Serientypischen Auge. * Shawn Doyle hat zuvor schon mit Elizabeth Mitchell in dem Hollywood Streifen "Frequency" mitgespielt. Der Film beinhaltete Zeitreisen in denen Doyle's Character, ein Serienkiller namens Jack Shepard daran gehindert wird Mitchell's Character zu töten. * Tag 95 auf der Insel ist Christtag also der 25. Dezember 2004. Somit wäre Tag 96 der 26. Dezember 2004 also der Tag des Seebebens im Indischen Ozean welches über 225.000 Menschenleben in 11 umliegenden Staaten forderte. * In the Lost clip on ABC.com of the scene where Hurley plays a VHS tape, the audio is of "Satan's Doom", as opposed to the "Xanadu" audio that plays in the actual episode. Produktionsnotizen * Desmond, Michael, und Sayid sind in dieser Episode nicht zu sehen. * Dies ist die neunte Episode die sich um Kate's Erlebnisse ausserhalb der Insel dreht. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Sawyer sets up the game of backgammon with Locke incorrectly (whether intentionally or not). The column with 3 pieces should be 2 columns away from the median, not 3. * Locke throws the plate of food at the concrete basement wall after leaving Ben. The wall shakes as the plate hits it. * Als Sawyer nach der Nacht mit Kate im Bett liegt verändert sich sein Haar von "nach hinten gelegt" bis "ins Gesicht hängend" zwischen den einzelnen Aufnahmen. * Kate was arrested by a federal marshal, faces at least one federal charge (assaulting a federal agent), and is remanded into federal custody; however, according to the court's seal and court officers' uniforms, she is being tried in a California state court. *The sequence of witnesses in Kate's trial is backward. In a normal criminal trial, the prosecution would put its entire case on before the defense would be able to call any witnesses. As such, Kate's mother would have already testified and the prosecution would have had to rest their case before Kate's attorney would have been able to call Jack to testify as a character witness in Kate's defense. *Handguns do not normally destroy padlocks as portrayed in the basement scene as proven in a special episode of ''MythBusters''. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit Locke's Auge während er im Bett liegt. * Sawyer denkt dass Kate schwanger sein könnte, bis sie dies abstreitet. * Kate's Mutter möchte Frieden schließen doch Kate sagt ihr sie solle ihr und ihrem Sohn fernbleiben. * Kate's Mutter möchte ihren Neffen sehen doch Kate will dies verhindern. * Sawyer nennt Hurley "Montezuma.". * Sawyer nennt Miles den "Bruce Lee vom Frachter." * Jack lügt bezüglich der Anzahl an Überlebenden und den Ereignissen auf der Insel. * Kate legt Hurley rein um an Miles Aufenthaltsort zu gelangen. * Kate entsendet Sawyer um Locke abzulenken während sie ein Treffen zwischen Miles und Ben organisiert . * Als Sawyer und Locke die Figuren für das Backgammon Spiel auswählen, wählt Sawyer Weiß während Locke die Schwarzen nimmt. * Sawyer sagt Kate dass sie sowieso wieder zurückkommen würde wenn sie in spätestens einer Woche dann plötzlich auf Jack sauer sei. * Locke hält Miles im Bootshaus gefangen. * Locke hält Ben in seinem Keller gefangen. * Kate verzichtet sogar darauf Kalifornien zu verlassen wenn sie sich dafür das Gefängniss erspart. * Der Hubschrauber mit Sayid, Frank und Desmond hat den Frachter noch nicht erreicht obwohl bereits fast ein Tag vergangen ist. Kulturelle Referenzen * Scooby Doo: Hurley says "You just totally Scooby Doo'd me". Scooby-Doo is a long-running American animated series about a dog who is easily fooled. * Xanadu: Hurley is considering to watch this movie when Kate comes over to talk to Sawyer. While it is a clear reference to the cult movie of 1980, in which the main character crosses over into another dimension to be with his muse, it also refers to a famous poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge, about a famous paradise built by Kubla Khan, the leader of the Mongols. Xanadu is also the name of Charles Foster Kane's mansion in "Citizen Kane". *'Satan's Doom': Hurley is playing a piece of music by this Brazilian heavy metal group. Their only cd, Infernal Choice Redemption, was released in 2004. *'The Easter Egg Escapade': this children’s book, by John Michael Williams, was published in 1991. It tells the story of Eggtown, a peaceful village where rabbits and chickens live together in harmony until a band of thieving roosters conspire to steal all of Eggtown’s Easter Eggs. In order to retrieve the eggs, an unlikely group of heroes volunteers to go on the perilous journey. The ending features the redemption of Terrible Timothy Take-It, the leader of the thieving roosters. *'Alice hinter den Spiegeln': One of Daniel's playing cards is a Red Queen. * VALIS: the book Locke that gives to Ben is this novel by Philip K. Dick. VALIS is an acronym for Vast Active Living Intelligence System, which is the author's gnostic vision of one aspect of God. Dick's novels often feature protagonists immersed in dissolving or fluctuating realities. ** Notably Dick throughout his life claimed to see ghosts of his twin sister who died five weeks after birth, i.e. "The Bad Twin" ** The edition of VALIS shown in the episode was published by Vintage in 1991. * Morels Erfindung by Adolfo Bioy Casares is the book Sawyer is reading. The story is about a fugitive who hides on a deserted island somewhere in the South Pacific. * Backgammon: Sawyer and Locke play this game at the Barracks. * Montezuma: Sawyer refers to Hurley as "Montezuma". Montezuma (officially known as Motecuzoma) was the ruler the ruler of the Aztec empire at the beginning of the Spanish conquest of Mexico (1502-1520). Many sources describe him as weak-willed and indecisive. Additionally, in Mexico traveler's diarrhea is often referred to as "Montezuma's Revenge." Sawyer uses this nickname as we hear Hurley flush a toilet. * Bruce Lee: Sawyer refers to Miles as "Bruce Lee from the freighter." Bruce Lee (1940-1973) was an American-born martial artist. Episoden Name Egg-town ist ein abwertender Ausdruck für die Zeit des Tauschhandels, während der Weltwirtschaftskrise, als reisende Händler zum Beispiel ihre Süßigkeiten oder ihren Tabak oder ihre Schnürrsenkel gegen verschiedene Bedarfsgüter tauschen mussten. Ein besonders schlechter Handel war für die Händler zum Beispiel der Tausch gegen Eier(engl. egg), eine relative häufige Ware, die dazu noch äußerst verderblich ist. Niemand wollte ein Ei von einem Handelsreisenden tauschen, da viele Leute selber leicht an Eier kamen, also war ein Händler der Eier als Tauschmittel akzeptierte gezwungen ein schlechtes Tauschgeschäft abzuschließen. Die Händler sagten untereinander beipielsweise "If I were you I would stay away from Bogart. That's an egg-town.", "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich aus Bogart fernhalten. Das ist eine Eierstadt". Zwischen den Händlern herrschte natürlich kein großes Vertrauen und so lügten einige Händler die anderen über die Qualität der Waren in einer Stadt an, nur um die Kunden der Stadt für sich selbst zu behalten. Invariably, the second salesman ventures into Bogart only to find it is truly an egg-town. He is either persuaded to not visit a town that has good customers or is tricked into visiting a town that can only offer eggs. The term "egg-town" represents a deal with undesirable outcomes in either case. References in this episode include: * The inability of Locke to makes any progress with the interrogation of Ben or Miles. * The deal Kate made. She is now forbidden to leave the state and thus can't legally go back to the island for any reason for at least ten years. * The barracks turn out to be Egg-town for Miles; He tries to extort 3.2 million dollars from Ben and ends up with a grenade in his mouth instead. * The episode starts with literal eggs: Locke preparing an omelet breakfast for Ben. He tells Ben these are the last two eggs. * Kate's preoccupation with the chance that she might be pregnant, and the continuing references to her child in the episode's flashforwards. * Locke's inability to establish any communication with Jacob. * Locke kills a chicken (no more eggs). * Kate's decision whether to leave the island and go to jail or remain on the island and die (from her hinted-at pregnancy). * The style of grenade that Locke places in Miles' mouth is known as an "egg hand grenade". Literarische Methoden * Es wurde gezeigt dass Kate, Aaron großzieht und ihm ihren Sohn nennt, obwohl Claire seine Mutter ist. * Kate zieht Jacks Neffen groß. * Kate erwähnt Claire gegenüber, dass sie bestimmt eine schlechte Mutter wäre wenn sie ein Baby wie Aaron aufziehen müsste, doch in der Zukunft wächst genau dieser Junge der Anlass zu diesem Gespräch war bei ihr auf. * Kate hintergeht Locke um von Miles herauszufinden ob ihre Vorgeschichte bekannt sei und ob es sicher für sie wäre wenn sie die Insel verlässt. Als sie herausfindet dass es für sie wohl besser wäre zu bleiben da Miles und somit der Frachter bestens über ihre dunklen Machenschaften bescheid wussten, wird sie von Locke für den Betrug verbannt. * Ben wird in seinem eigenen Keller gefangengehalten. . * Jin erzählt Sun dass er für sie Englisch lernt. Sun lernte Englisch um Jin verlassen zu können. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Locke erklärt Kate das diese Gruppe keine Demokratie sei. Sie nennt ihn daraufhin einen Diktator. * Kate und Sawyer sprechen über eine mögliche Schwangerschaft. * Kate and Sawyer set out on a mission to get Miles and Ben together. * Locke schlachtet ein Huhn und lädt alle zum Essen ein. * Jack sagt Kate dass er vor Gericht gelogen habe bezüglich seiner Gefühle zu ihr. Referenzen zu Episoden * Ben erwähnt das es fast wie früher wäre als er in der Station Der Schwan gefangengehalten wurde. . * Ben schafft es erneut Locke zu demoralisieren sodass dieser wieder an sich zweifelt. * Locke spielt wieder Backgammon, nur diesmal spielt er Schwarz und Sawyer Weiß. * Richard Malkin erklärte Claire , dass es von großer Bedeutung sei, dass sie selbst Aaron großzieht. ** Ausserdem überzeugte Malkin Claire Flug 815 zu nehmen da in Los Angeles ein Päarchen lebt welches zu den Guten gehört und zur Adoption bereit wäre. Letztendlich lebt Aaron mit Kate in Los Angeles * Als Daniel mit den Spielkarten getestet wird, weist er Symptome der Amnesie auf. Er schien auch Probleme mit seinem Namen zu haben als er sich in Confirmed Dead vorstellte. Offene Fragen 'Auf der Insel' * Wo ist der Hubschrauber mit Sayid, Frank, Naomi und Desmond hin? * Für wen arbeitet Miles ? * Wieso verlangt Miles genau 3,2 Millionen Dollar von Ben? ** Was weiß Miles über Ben? * Wieso hat Daniel Faraday Schwierigkeiten sich die 3 Karten zu merken? ** Wieso lässt Charlotte Lewis ihn diesen Test machen ? * Warum beantwortet Minkowski die Anrufe an den Frachter nicht? 'In der Zukunft' * Wer sind, nach der Geschichte der Oceanic 6 zufolge, die 8 Überlebenden und was ist den beiden anderen angeblich zugestossen, die nicht zu den Oceanic 6 gehören? ** Gehört Aaron zu den Oceanic 6? * Wieso fand Kates Verhandlung in Kalifornien und nicht in Iowa statt? * Wieso fordert der Staatsanwalt, dass Kate Kalifornien nicht verlassen darf? * Wie wurde Kate zu Aaron's Mutter? ** Was ist mit Claire geschehen? ** Wieso möchte Jack Aaron nicht sehen? *** Weiß Jack, dass Aaron sein Neffe ist? ** Wen gibt Kate als Vater an? ** Wie erklärt Kate ihre Schwangerschaft? Links *ABC Primetime Grid